New Lingerie
by roque872002
Summary: Sam and Vala go shopping. Jack loves lingerie. Sam/Vala friendship, Sam/Jack, Vala/Daniel.


**Title: New lingerie**

**Author: roque872002**

**Rating: M (nothing graphic)**

**Season: after season 10**

**Pairing: Sam/Vala friendship, Sam/Jack, mention of Daniel/Vala**

**Summary: Sam and Vala go shopping. Jack loves lingerie.**

**Authors notes: I was thinking about that scene where Sam and Vala were walking through the SGC with bags and thought, hey, lets do some shopping! **

**Website used: annsummers dot com (I LOVE this shop, my friend April and I have more than a few laughs in there! And I took the vib scene from personal experiences - not all of it! April is just too damn funny!)**

**Vala's cami: Iona mint cami suspender**

**Sam's cami: Leila cream/black cami suspender**

**No beta - all mistakes are my own**

"Which one do you think?" Vala asked as she held up two vibrators, one in each hand. "This one seems to move differently to the others," she said as she waved the one in her left hand around.

Sam laughed at the sight in front of her. When Vala had suggested they go shopping for clothes, she honestly didn't think they would end up in a sex shop.

Vala stood before her with under bed restraints under one arm, over the door restraints under the other, furry handcuffs hanging from each wrist, a school girls outfit in the crook of one elbow, a sexy sailor in the crook of the other, a feather boa around her neck and a vibrator in each hand.

"I don't know!" Sam laughed. The other woman never ceased to amaze her.

"This one spins," she said, holding out the one in her right hand. "While this one thrusts up and down," she said while showing her the one in her left.

"Which ever one you want!" Sam giggled. "Are you really buying all of that?"

"Yup!" Vala smiled cheerfully. "You want to borrow some of it?"

"Uh, no, I'm okay," Sam said, blushing slightly.

"The General keeping you satisfied?" Vala asked as she looked longingly at both of the toys in her hand.

"Vala, if you want both, then get both!" Sam laughed at her friend.

"Are you not getting anything?" Vala asked as she put both toys back on the display stand and picking up the boxed ones for sale. She turned around and walked to the cash register.

"No, I'm good, I think you're spending enough money for the both of us," Sam shook her head as she unclasped the cuffs from her friends wrists and lay them on top of her other purchases.

"Oh, look at that!" Vala gushed as she stalked over to the garment that had caught her eye. It was mint and black in colour and lacy at the sides. She found her size and held it up against her body and turned to her friend. "Do you think Daniel will like it?"

"I don't want to know what you and Daniel get up to!" Sam covered her face with her hands. "Although after today I don't suppose I have much choice!"

Sam watched as Vala added the cami suspender to her purchases. The woman was nothing if not confident.

After paying the fortune of her desired items Vala turned to Sam and sighed heavily.

"What?" Sam asked as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"We're not leaving here until you buy something sexy to wear for your General," she smiled wickedly. "What about that General Tease outfit back there?"

"You want me to dress up as a General, for a General?" Sam asked dubiously.

"You're right…" she sighed as she looked around the store, swinging her bags happily as she did. "THIS is perfect for you Samantha!"

Sam hesitantly walked towards her friend, glad she was in the lingerie section of the store and not the dress up section. Vala placed her bags on the floor by her feet and held out the garment, which she knew was the right size.

Sam looked at the size, then at her friend, her eyebrows raised. Very few people knew her exact size.

"I was curious. Shy people get nothing," she shrugged.

Sam had to admit the lingerie was beautiful. It was cream and black in colour, with lace over the cups and down the centre, the skirt was mesh and little pink bows adorned the cami.

"Alright fine," Sam huffed as she walked over to pay. She knew Vala would make her life unbearable until she bought something. And she secretly really wanted it!

"You've made me very happy Samantha," Vala smiled as they left the store. "And I'm sure you'll make a certain General very happy when he see's you wearing that little number!"

Sam playfully nudged Vala with her shoulder. She loved having the other woman around. She was very rarely Sam in Vala's presence. Most of the time she was Samantha, the woman, not Sam the soldier.

After enjoying a filling lunch, filled with laughter and happiness, the two women hugged and reluctantly parted ways.

"We must do this again soon," Vala said as she hugged her blonde friend tightly.

"We will," Sam agreed, as she pulled back and smiled. "Have fun," she laughed while nodding to the bags in her hands.

"Oh I'm sure we will," Vala winked.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam put her bags on the bed and stretched. Those bags were heavy enough for weight training!

Strong arms encircled her waist as began to lower her arms. She smiled and snuggled into them.

"Have a good time?" he asked as he squeezed her gently.

"Hmm, yeah," she replied as she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "We spent most of it laughing."

"You look happy," he smiled at her.

"I am," she smiled back, before kissing him softly.

"You make me so happy," he whispered against her lips.

"You make me happy," she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"So," he said as he pulled back slightly and looked towards the bed and the mountain of bags. "What's in _that_ bag?" he flirtatiously wriggled his eyebrows, knowing exactly which store the bag had come from.

"That bag is for _Samantha_," she replied while taking his lower lip in between her teeth and pulling gently.

"Mmm, I _love_ Samantha," he said as he pulled her body closer to his. "Can she come out to play?"

"Jack!" she mock scolded. "The children are still up you know! We haven't even had dinner yet!"

"Damn children," he said lightly while nuzzling her neck. "Can I at least see it? You don't have to put it on, _yet_."

"That depends," she said teasingly as she caressed his chest through his t-shirt. "Have you been good?"

"I'm never good," he said as he gripped her hips tighter and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her legs buckle.

"Okay," she breathed as she nodded.

Jack teasingly let go of her hips and walked the short distance to the bed. He looked inside the bag with a lopsided grin on his face. Reaching in the smile grew wider as he pulled the garment free. He held it up and his eyes hungrily drank in the sight of it. She knew he was imagining her wearing it.

"Are you sure we can't pawn the kids off to someone for a few hours?" he almost whined as he held it up against her tall frame, the desire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Be patient Jack," she whispered as she stuffed it back in the bag as she heard little feet walking up the hall towards them.

"Patience is not my friend, you know that," he whispered as he hid the bag from sight. He knew if little eyes saw the bag, questions would be asked about what was in it. "You know I can't resist you, especially when I know you have lingerie like that on."

"And we both know the results of those nights," Sam laughed quietly as she kissed her husband, knowing that one of the results was walking towards them.

New lingerie nights were her favourite nights.


End file.
